Not Permitted
by charismatic
Summary: what happens when draco becomes the new potions teacher? read and you'll see.... ;] the sequel to Bliss. G/D. it's finished! please read and review!


Not Permitted  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the Bliss reviews! This is the sequel to Bliss. Yes another one of those D/G fics. I'm having a roll with them. If you like to read MWPP fics, you should read Falling For You. My new mwpp fic. I recommend it. Thanks to Steph for ideas and always being there. :-) ****IMPORTANT: When I mean D/G, I don't have to necessarily mean Draco. It could be a character for my own imagination. Just wanted to clear that up.****  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned. Today was going to be the first day of her 7th year at Hogwarts. She didn't want to go because Draco Malfoy was not going to be there. He had graduated the year before and was going to start working soon. He refused to tell her his job and just told her she would find out soon. Might as well get up, she thought. She got dressed and went down the stairs to see her mom and dad only. Then it hit her, her brothers were no longer in Hogwarts. They all had their jobs. Fred and George with their joke shop. Even Ron was gone. He had a job at the Ministry helping their father.  
  
"Good morning, mum." Ginny greeted her as she sat down at the breakfast table.   
  
"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you have everything packed?"  
  
"I already packed everything last night." Ginny replied in between munches.  
  
After breakfast, Mr. Weasley drove Ginny to Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Bye Dad." Ginny said and waved. She pushed her cart through the barrier.  
  
She saw so many people she didn't know. Last year, it had been different. She knew more people but they all graduated. She sighed and got on the train. Her best friend, Lana Lee came into the compartment seconds later.  
  
"Ginny!" Lana squealed.  
  
"Lana!" Ginny exclaimed. They gave each other hugs. They had not seen each other the whole summer. Lana went on vacation with her family to the States to visit some family members.  
  
"How was your summer?" Lana asked.  
  
"It was ok." Ginny said. Her summer was pretty boring. Draco was busy training for his job. She still didn't know what it is.  
  
"Aw....what about Draco?" Lana asked.  
  
"He was busy the whole summer. We only owled each other twice." Ginny said sadly. Everytime she thought about Draco, she missed him even more. She couldn't even see him for a whole year. She was doubting if they'll even last.  
  
"It's ok. Maybe you can visit him during Christmas vacation?" Lana suggested.  
  
"I won't be going back home. Mum and dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie." Ginny said.   
  
"I'm sorry. You'll eventually see him." Lana said quietly.  
  
"It's ok. I should get used to it." Ginny said.  
  
"Did you hear about the new Potions teacher?" Lana asked.   
  
"What new teacher? What about Snape?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Snape is going to be the new DADA teacher and they hired a new Potions teacher. No one knows who it is." Lana replied.  
  
"Snape must be happy. He's been dying to get the job for so long. I wonder who the new Potions teacher could be." Ginny said.  
  
"He is. I heard he's showing the first signs of a smile. As for the new Potions teacher, I have no clue. I want to know who it is." Lana said.  
  
The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts soon enough. Ginny and Lana changed into their robes. They sat in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting to be done. After it was done, Dumbledore came up to the middle to make an announcement.  
  
"Good evening. I have some news to announce. First of all, Professor Snape will be the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Now you're probably all wondering. What about Potions? We have a new teacher and I hope you will all listen to him. I present to you Draco Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open. Draco, her boyfriend, was going to be her teacher. Draco had stood up now and the Great Hall was in applause. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and gave her a wink.  
  
"I can't believe Draco is going to be the new Potions teacher." Lana said excitedly.  
  
"Me neither." Ginny said in awe. She still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Aren't you happy now that you can be with him the whole school year?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said.   
  
"I can't believe you're going to Advance Potions. There's only a couple of people in that class." Lana said giving her a grin.   
  
"I like it that way." Ginny said with a smile. She started to get all giddy for some reason. She was proud of Draco.   
  
"I should have brought my camera. The dreamy expression on your face is a Kodak moment." Lana said laughing.  
  
"Kodak?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Muggle thing. My cousin was telling me all these American expressions." Lana explained.  
  
After feasting on the food, they were all full and went up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. When Ginny got to her bed, she found a letter. She opened it up and it said:  
  
Ginny-  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
She smiled and decided to take a nap before she went. At 11:45 she got up and slipped out of her dorm room. She tiptoed up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. She already saw someone sitting there. Draco. He turned around when she sneezed.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said with such longing. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. She slipped her hand to his neck pulling him closer to her. They kissed for awhile before they broke away for air.   
  
"I missed you." Ginny said while trying to catch her breath. She placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you too." Draco whispered while stroking her silky red hair.  
  
"I can't believe you're the new Potions teacher." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny..." Draco said.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We have to keep our relationship a secret." Draco stated.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Student and teachers aren't allowed to date in Hogwarts." Draco said.  
  
"That's not fair. We're only a year apart." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Rules are rules." Draco said.  
  
"Rules are made to be broken." Ginny said.  
  
"It's different now, Ginny. I have to be serious." Draco said.  
  
"But we'll still have our secret meetings in here right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course. I can't live without being with you." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"That's the Draco I know." Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
He bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. She felt so secure in his arms and wished they could stay like that forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, everyone got their schedules for the school year.  
  
"Ugh. I have DADA first with Snape." Lana complained.  
  
"It's ok." Ginny said smiling. She had Potions first. She couldn't wait to see Drac-Professor Malfoy. She giggled at the thought of his new name.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" Lana asked.  
  
"Draco's new name. Professor Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh I see. When do you have Potions?" Lana asked.  
  
"First class of the day." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"No wonder you're smiling like an idiot." Lana said. "Don't think I didn't know you sneaked out of the room last night."  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"Well I had to go to the bathroom and I saw you slipped out of the room." Lana said. "I knew you had to be meeting with Draco."  
  
"You're right. I was meeting with Draco. We have to keep our relationship a secret because student and teacher relations aren't allowed here." Ginny said.  
  
"That sucks." Lana said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was the first one to get to the Potions classroom.(a/n: surprise surprise.) Professor Malfoy(a/n: snickers) was already there writing on the chalkboard. Ginny took a seat in the front of the room staring at Draco's form. He didn't notice that she had came into the room yet.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said suddenly which made Draco jump slightly. He turned around and gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey." He said. "You're here early today."  
  
"Maybe I miss seeing someone."   
  
"Ah I see."  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Just introduce people to one another."  
  
"How exciting."  
  
"Ginny, promise me you won't misbehave."  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"I'll have to give you detention."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that if it's with you."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Come over here."  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Aw Draco, have some fun. No one will see us."  
  
"Fine." He went over to Ginny and she leaned forward to give him a kiss. He quickly backed away at the sound of footsteps. People were coming into the classroom quickly.  
  
Draco started the class with everyone standing up and introducing themselves. He called out the names of the first row.  
  
"Alisa Cunningham."  
  
Alisa was a brunette with blonde highlights. Alisa gave Draco a big smile. He returned it. Ginny saw the whole thing and she glared at Draco but he didn't seem to realize.   
  
"Virginia Weasley."  
  
And the list went on for a little while. After that, Draco let them chat with one another.  
  
"Hi Virigina." Alisa said.  
  
"Hey." Ginny said.   
  
"I think Professor Malfoy is going to be such a great Potions teacher, don't you think?" Alisa said dreamily.  
  
"Mhmm."   
  
"He's rather hot too."  
  
Ginny shot her a look but Alisa seem to be far away.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Alisa asked.  
  
Ginny wanted to say yes but then remembered Draco's words. "I don't know."  
  
"I wouldn't mind going out with him." Alisa said.  
  
"Eh." was all Ginny said.  
  
"If he asked you out, would you say yes?" Alisa asked.  
  
"No." Ginny replied.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Teacher and student relations aren't allowed in Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh psh. I wouldn't care. He has the nicest silver eyes." Alisa whispered.  
  
Ginny wanted to say that his eyes were not silver. They were gray. Ginny was getting annoyed at the girl by the second.  
  
"Do you think if I asked him for some help in Potions, he would say yes?" Alisa asked.  
  
"Don't know. Why don't you just go ask him?" Ginny snapped.  
  
Alisa's eyes opened wide in shock and just stopped talking to Ginny after that. Class was dismissed awhile after. Draco called out to Ginny to stay after. He closed the door behind them. Ginny raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to do anything." Ginny said.  
  
"But as you said, we can have some fun right?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Mhmm." Ginny said and their lips met. She melted away in his kisses.   
  
Little did they know, Alisa was watching them. She left the room quietly so they wouldn't hear. She walked to Dumbledore's office and went in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Alisa. How may I help you?" Dumbledore greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"I feel I should tell someone this since it's wrong." Alisa said.  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked in concern.  
  
"I saw Professor Malfoy snogging with Virginia Weasley in the Potions classroom." Alisa said.  
  
"Oh that's very curious." Dumbledore said thinking over what Alisa just told him.  
  
"Is anything going to be done to them?" Alisa asked.  
  
"I'll see." Dumbledore said. "I will have a talk between Ms. Weasley and Professor Malfoy."  
  
"I don't know if it was right to tell you or not." Alisa said.  
  
"You did the right thing. You may go if there's nothing else." Dumbledore said.  
  
Alisa left Dumbledore's office with a grin. Breaking up people was her job. She wanted Draco to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny got a letter from Dumbledore telling her to go to his office after lunch.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to see me." Ginny wondered.  
  
"That's odd." Lana said.  
  
"I better go now." Ginny said and got up to go to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she went in, Draco was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Ah. Ms. Weasley. Sit down please." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention about the relationship between the two of you." Dumbledore said. Ginny and Draco blushed.  
  
"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said.  
  
"I think you do." Dumbledore said.  
  
"As you both should know, teacher and student relations aren't allowed in Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, we're only a year apart! It's not like I'm going out with Snape." Ginny exclaimed. "We were seeing each other even before Draco graduated."  
  
"But Ms. Weasley, you should know that Professor Malfoy is a teacher at Hogwarts now, not a student. We must abide by the rules." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"So you're saying we aren't allowed to have a relationship this whole entire year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. You can do whatever you want after Hogwarts but for now I will not allow it." Dumbledore said. "Do we have an agreement?"  
  
"Yes." Draco finally said.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said. She was furious at Draco for not saying anything at all during that time. After they left Dumbledore's office, Ginny started yelling.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't. I promised Dumbledore I would do my job." Draco said.  
  
"I wish you were never a teacher. I hate you!" Ginny exclaimed and ran down the hall crying.   
  
Draco wanted to run after her but he knew he shouldn't. He did everything for Ginny. He turned his father in to the Ministry. His father had been given the Dementor's Kiss. He did all this for Ginny. He even took the teaching job for her. He wanted to be close to her but did she know that? No, she didn't even appreciate it. He shook his head and went into his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, Ginny thought. She was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. He didn't even run after her. He doesn't love me at all, she thought, his job is too important. Everytime she thought about Draco, she burst into another batch of tears. She was glad no one was in the room. Everyone had afternnoon classes except Ginny. She took a tissue and wiped away her tears. She decided to take a nap.   
  
*dream*   
  
Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was Draco and Alisa kissing as if there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Draco." Ginny exclaimed with tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco pulled away from Alisa and looked over at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
Alisa gave her an evil smile.   
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was running to and then she fell and became unconscious.  
  
*end dream*  
  
"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Lana was shaking Ginny from her nightmare.  
  
"What-t?" Ginny mumbled confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in your room, silly!" Lana said. "You had a nightmare."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said softly. It was a terrible one. She had lost Draco.   
  
"What happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." Ginny said. "Ow." She had a pouding headache.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked concerned.  
  
"I have a pounding headache." Ginny said.  
  
"You want some medicine?" Lana asked.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just lie down." Ginny replied.  
  
"So what happened between you and Dumbledore?" Lana asked.  
  
At the thought of the event, Ginny started crying. Lana became alarmed.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Lana asked. "You can tell me."  
  
"Draco and I can't be together." Ginny said sobbing.  
  
"Oh my."   
  
"It's not fair you know. The worst thing is that Draco didn't even come after me."  
  
"I'm sorry he broke your heart, Ginny."  
  
"You shouldn't be apologizing. He should be the one."  
  
"I think you need to sleep."  
  
"I don't want to sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I had a nightmare about Draco leaving me for Alisa."  
  
"Who the hell is Alisa?"  
  
"This girl in my Potions class whose awfully fond of him."  
  
"Why would he choose you over her?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginny sobbed again.   
  
"Aw.. Ginny. Stop it. Just go to sleep or else I'll have to do a charm on you and it's not going to be pretty." Lana said.  
  
Sniff, sniff. "I'll try to." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day. It'll get better."   
  
"I don't know how I ever lived with your optimism, Lana."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
Ginny fell asleep and did not have any more terrifying nightmares. Lana looked over at her best friend feeling sad. Ginny was so nice and caring. She didn't deserve it. Lana was going to help Ginny get over Draco and find her a better man. Yup, that was what she was going to do. She went back to doing her History of Magic homework after that.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up feeling better. She got up and got dressed. She was feeling hungry. She had not eaten anything since lunch. Her stomach grumbled while she was walking towards the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and the only person she knew sitting there was Alisa. Alisa spotted her and went over to her.  
  
"Hi Virginia." Alisa said smugly.   
  
"Hey." Ginny replied. "You can call me Ginny by the way. Everyone calls me that."  
  
"Oh ok. Ginny. That sounds so cute." Alisa said.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said smiling. She should be nice to Alisa. Alisa was never mean to her just a bit annoying.  
  
"Oh gosh. I wonder what we're going to do in Potions today." Alisa said.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny replied honestly. She really didn't know.  
  
"Is Potions like your favorite class?" Alisa asked with a wicked grin that Ginny did not seem to detect.  
  
"Yes. Even with Snape it was my favorite class." She replied. Wow, she was practically telling the truth to every question Alisa had asked so far. Maybe it was for the best to break up with Draco, she thought.  
  
"But Professor Malfoy makes it soo much better. He is so hot." Alisa exclaimed.  
  
"I guess." Ginny said. On second thought, maybe not.  
  
"I can't wait till Potions class." Alisa said excitedly.  
  
Ginny nodded. While she was taking a bite of her waffle, a guy she seem to have seen somewhere sat next to her.  
  
"Hi. You're in my Potions class right?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm David Garcia." He said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She replied.  
  
"Are you a 7th year too?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I heard we were going to work in pairs today." David continued. "If we do, you want to work together?"  
  
Ginny was going to say no but then thought hey why not? It never hurts to make more friends.  
  
"Sure." She replied with a smile.  
  
David broke out into a grin. "Great. So I'll see you in Potions?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ginny turned back to her food but Alisa interrupted her.   
  
"That David guy seems to be interested in you." Alisa said.  
  
"I guess." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"If he asked you out, would you like say yes?" Alisa asked and then added, "He is almost as cute as Professor Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe." Ginny replied. She wiped her mouth and left the table to get her books. But mostly she just wanted to avoid being with Alisa. She sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was having a terrible morning. First of all, he overslept and had to rush to his Advanced Potions class 10 minutes late. Ginny was not even looking at him. Now she was working with some David guy that seem clearly to be very interested in her. Draco decided to go over to her.  
  
"You guys are doing great." He said.  
  
"Thanks Professor Malfoy." David said brightly. Ginny mumbled something.  
  
Draco was about to say something but Alisa called him over.  
  
"Yes Alisa?"   
  
"Professor Malfoy, I'm having some slight problems in Potions. I was wondering if you could help me after classes end."  
  
"Um....I think I could fit you into my schedule. Come to my office at 6 and you can ask me anything."  
  
"Thanks." Alisa said with a big smile.  
  
"No problem." Draco said with a small smile.   
  
Draco was right. David was very interested in Ginny. He was going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"So Ginny, do you like butterbeers?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah. I like them lots." Ginny replied.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" David asked.   
  
Ginny was surprised. She wasn't expecting that. "Sure, I'll like that."  
  
David grinned at her and her heart did a flip. It reminded her of how Draco used to give her his killer smile. But you aren't together with Draco anymore, she thought to herself.  
  
Ginny's mood lift up a notch throughout the day. She was going to have some fun tomorrow with a great guy. She couldn't wait to tell Lana.  
  
"Lana! Over here!" Ginny shouted out through the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey you." Lana said plopping her down to the seat next to Ginny.  
  
"I'm going on a date with David tomorrow." Ginny said quickly.  
  
Lana's mouth fell open. "What-t? Who? Why?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "David is a guy from my Potions class and I want to go because it seems like fun. I haven't been having much fun lately and I think I deserve some."  
  
"So soon?" Lana asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, I want to get over Draco as quickly as I can." Ginny replied.  
  
"Isn't this a bit rushing it?" Lana asked.  
  
"Definitely not. When Draco's your teacher, you don't want to ever have feelings for him." Ginny said.  
  
"But you can't just erase your feelings for him like that." Lana said with a snap of her fingers.  
  
"I'll try to." Ginny said.  
  
"Good luck." Lana said and added something that Ginny couldn't quite here that sounded like "I'll doubt you ever will."  
  
Ginny decided to go up to her dorm room after lunch to figure out what to wear for tomorrow's event.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was cleaning up his papers in his office when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He shouted. Alisa Cunningham came into the room.  
  
"Hi Professor Malfoy." Alisa said in a seductive kind of tone.  
  
"Hello Alisa. What can I help you with?" He asked.  
  
"My shirt." Alisa replied tugging at the buttons of her shirt. Draco stopped what he was doing.  
  
"If it's not about Potions, then I don't think I can help you." Draco said firmly.  
  
"I know you want to." Alisa said giving him a wink.  
  
"Alisa, I'll have to tell you to leave if you don't have anything else." Draco snapped.  
  
"Jeez. Don't have to get like that." Alisa retorted.  
  
"Good bye, Alisa." Draco said and she left.   
  
Draco sighed and sat down in his chair. His life was falling apart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was having a great time. David was full of charisma.(a/n: my favorite word. *giggles*) Ginny laughed for the hundredth time it seem. David had a great sense of humor.  
  
"You're hilarious, David." Ginny giggled.  
  
"I'm flattered that a beautiful girl like you think that." David said giving her a wink.  
  
Wow, she thought, he could make her feel special easily. "Are you always this charming?"  
  
"Nah. Just to you." David said.  
  
Ginny giggled again. She took a sip of her butterbeer. "Mmmm."  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow?" David asked her.  
  
"Nope." Ginny said with a warm smile.   
  
"Want to go to check out the stars up in the Astronomy Tower?" David asked.  
  
Whoa, she thought, wasn't that going a little too fast. Astronomy Tower already? She didn't go up to the Astronomy Tower with Draco after a month of seeing each other. "Just the stars?" She teased.  
  
"Well maybe some more." David said.  
  
"I'll like that." Ginny said grinning. Why was she always comparing David with Draco? They were two different people. David was funny, sweet, and exciting.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months pass by, Ginny and David were a steady couple. Draco was still the Potions teacher and Alisa was still trying to seduce Draco. Did Draco know about Ginny and David? Of course he did, but was there anything he could do? Maybe.   
  
Graduation was quickly approaching.   
  
"I can't believe we're graduating in less than a week!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Well who would believe that you and David were going to last that long." Lana said.  
  
"I know! He's so good to me." Ginny said. Lana mumbled something that Ginny couldn't quite hear.  
  
"Oh look. You've just gotten a letter." Lana said pointing to the letter sitting on Ginny's pillow.  
  
"I wonder who it's from." Ginny said. She opened the letter.  
  
Ginny-  
  
Meet me in the Three Broomsticks this afternoon.   
  
-Draco  
  
Ginny stared at the letter until Lana popped her out of her reverie. "Well, who is it from? David?"  
  
"Um...actually it's from Draco." Ginny said.  
  
"Really?" Lana asked in disbelief. This was so cool, she thought, she had always wanted Ginny and Draco to get back together. She didn't like too David too much. Something about him bugged her.   
  
"Yes. I don't know if I should meet him." Ginny said unsure.  
  
"Of course you should. See what he wants." Lana said.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll go." Ginny said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny got there early. She took a seat and waited for Draco to come. He came minutes after.  
  
"Hey." He said. He was looking gorgeous. Ginny couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"I'll like two butterbeers." Draco told the waiter.  
  
"So what did you want to meet with me for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to congratulate you and...." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks. And?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm quitting my job as Potions teacher. It was wrong from the beginning. The only reason I did it was because....." Draco replied.  
  
"Because of what? Just tell me the whole thing, Draco. You don't have to keep beating around the bush." Ginny said.  
  
"Because I wanted to be with you, Ginny." Draco said. "This year has been a disaster from the minute I took the position."  
  
"So you're blaming me now for your horrible year?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"No." Draco said.   
  
"Is that all? I have to go meet someone soon." Ginny asked annoyed.   
  
"I wanted to give you this." Draco said and leaned forward to give her a kiss. It was hard at first but then Ginny loosen up. It felt so right and good. She couldn't believe she had ever given this up. But then she remembered about David, she pushed Draco away.  
  
"No. We can't do this." Ginny said stopping herself.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm with someone right now." Ginny said.  
  
"But you don't love him." Draco said.  
  
Did she love David? she wondered. Something inside of her told her no. You were always in love with Draco. You can never stop loving him.   
  
"No I don't." She said finally.  
  
"I know." Draco said. He kissed her again and this time she didn't push him away until someone cleared their throat. They pulled away to find them facing Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said softly. Her face was flushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Draco apologized. "But I can't not do this anymore."  
  
Surprisingly, Dumbledore said, "It's ok. You're not going to be a teacher anymore."   
  
Draco smiled making Ginny's heart flip.   
  
"Well we shall be on our way." Dumbledore said and ushered the two professors to a table.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Draco said and paid for the butterbeers. They left the Three Broomsticks and sat on a bench nearby.  
  
"I love you Draco." Ginny said softly.  
  
Before Ginny could say anything else, Draco got on his knee and took out a red velvet box. Ginny stared at it.   
  
"Ginny, will you make me the happiest man on this earth by being my wife?" Draco proposed to her and opened up the box. It was the prettiest ring Ginny had ever seen in her lifetime. Little diamonds on the gold ring and then a big glistening one in the middle.  
  
"Oh Draco. Yes." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. He slipped the ring up her ring finger. Draco got up and pulled her up. They stood there in the middle of the street hugging each other for a very long time before they broke away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: You're probably wondering, that's it? Well let me tell you, it is not the end yet. Read on.... ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Ginny walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. When they were approaching Hogwarts, they saw two couples snogging. They got a closer view to see who it was. It turned out to be David and Alisa. Ginny's mouth dropped open.  
  
"David Garcia!" Ginny shouted.  
  
David broke away from Alisa all red.  
  
"Ginny, let me explain." He started to say but Ginny didn't let him. She punched him hard in the face. Draco's mouth fell open.  
  
"I'm glad we're over." Ginny said and went into the building with Draco following her behind.  
  
"Wow. That was bloody brilliant." Draco said astonished.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said and gave him a smile. She reached up and kissed him.   
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed again and it seemed like forever before they broke away.   
  
**THE END**  
  
A/N: I'm done! Sequel for Bliss is done. *takes a bow* Now go review!  
  
Disclaimer: These things are getting annoying...Characters you do not realize are mine and the ones you do are J.K. Rowling's. *nods* 


End file.
